Chapter Six of Pinkie's Portal
by jliakmoilea
Summary: Well, it's new.


Scared, I woke up. Thinking that Derpy opened the portal door. But, everyone was here, and the portal zipped tight. I decided it was time to open the next portal. I shook Rainbow Dash a bit and she started to open her eyes. Her glimmering raspberry colored eyes opened and she yawned a bit.

"I was sleeping, Pinkie." She lifted her head.

"I realized." I smiled. Her friendly anger left. She laughed, quietly. I woke up the other ponies. Rarity last, because her lecture on how she needs her beauty sleep would wake everypony uneasily.

Drowsy, the ponies listened to my instructions. "We're going through the next portal. I don't know what's in there." I crept to the portal and slowly unzipped the portal door. I gasped, and closed the door.

"What's in there, Pinkie?" Applejack asked. Trying to unzip the portal door. Only a true gypsy could do that. Hesitating, I whispered in Applejack's ear.

"She won't go in there." Applejack shrugged.

"Who? What's in there?" Twilight asked.

"Fluttershy. We have to blindfold her." I whispered in Twilight's ear. I grabbed a piece of my changeling costume and ripped off. I tied it around Fluttershy's eyes. And enchanted it, so it wouldn't come off.

"What is this?" She asked, pushing on the fabric.

"Protection. I enchanted it." And with that, she stopped trying. I stopped the enchantment. She wouldn't try it again of course. When we unzipped the portal door again, I knew that something would happen. With that, I ran behind a big, mossy rock. Everyone followed. Twilight's magic held Fluttershy in the air, still. We saw dragons. Every single kind.

"Good thing we didn't bring Spike." I moaned. I peeked around the corner, and saw a fire-breathing dragon. He saw me.

"Look at this! A pretty little pony!" The dragon grabbed me, with a tight grip, and yellow, long nails.

"Pinkie?" I heard Fluttershy yell. She was going to take off her blindfold.

"Fluttershy!" I yelled. "Don't take it off!" She didn't listen.

"Dragon." She gulped. But, instead of curling up into a ball and freezing like that, she got up from sitting and stood strong.

"Listen up, little lizard." The dragon laughed.

"A tiny yellow pony? With pink hair? Don't make me laugh!" And with that he grabbed Fluttershy.

"I SAID LISTEN UP!" Her voice boomed. "I've had enough of you sick, greedy dragons! Let us down now."

"Ok, yellow ponies with anger issues aren't my type." The dragon laughed.

"Now, little salamander. You can mess with me all you want, but NOT. MY. FRIENDS!" She glared into the dragon's eyes.

"No." Fluttershy apple bucked the dragon in the eyes. The dragon let go of me, to rub his eyes. We ran to a cave.

"Flut-" Twilight started. Surprised. Her eyes widened.

"Don't mention it." Fluttershy breathed heavily.

An awkward silence passed, as I broke it. "We need to find a recipe." The ponies nodded their heads.

Suddenly, we heard a sneeze from the back of the cave. We looked at each other, not knowing who it was.

"Hello?" Derpy called. She flew over to the back of the cage. We followed Derpy and saw many ponies. Cramped, hiding from us visitors.

"He-hello?" A skinny, brown foal came out of hiding. The seven others peeked out of their corner.

"Hi, I'm Derpy." She shook the brown colt's hoof.

"Are you going to eat me?" The colt asked.

"No, silly filly." She scruffed up the colt's mane.

"Then why are you here?" He backed up.

"A big, scary dragon tried to hurt us." Derpy said.

"I'm Rattle." The little colt said. "That's Cave." He pointed. A small unicorn came out. He was green, a little taller than Rattle, but still small.

"This is Bull." Cave said, showing a newborn colt. Bull waddled over to Derpy, rubbing his face on her leg. "Cook, Shake, Slice, and Cream." Three young colts scooted over to Rainbow Dash. She stared at them in an odd fashion, then cuddled with them, also teaching them how to hover, since all three were pegasi.

As for the last, she was a filly, the only one. With créme color hair and a chocolate colored mane. She was the only unicorn. Twilight examined the filly, as he hugged her, feeling sympathetic. For she lived in a house of boys, with her mother in the lab all the time.

"We needed to get a portal book." I said to Rattle.

"I have one!" He pushed a small boulder, unable to move it. I tried with all my might, but I couldn't do it. Cream, the young filly came over to us and used her magic to levitate it. Soon the gray boulder was surrounded with Cream's pink aura. She put the boulder in the corner and ran back to Twilight.

Rattle had his own little library. He made the books out of tree bark and dragon scales. He scoured through tens of books and pulled out a small one.

I opened the dragon scale cover and tried to read his illegible hoofwriting.

"I'm sorry sport, I can't really read it."

"I can!" He yipped. "To make your portal you need three Aurora Dragon scales." He whined.

"What's the matter?" I asked the sad, young colt.

"I... I just have four. And those are the ones I use for my large books."

"I need to get home. I'm sorry."

"Can I come with? I can find a shelter in another dimension."

"Sure." I scruffed up his little mane as he went into another room. He pulled out three aquamarine colored scales.

"Then you need soul dust and water from the Green Lakes and that's it." Rattle read.

I found a bucket in the same room, and crushed the scales in them. I handed another bucket to Rainbow and told her to dash to the Green Lakes, get water, and get the dust. She happily obliged, and told the three colts to stay put and watch her skills.

As she flew back, she handed me the ingredients, and I mixed the concoction together. The portal turned a familiar light pink, as I told everyone to hop in.

"I can't leave Cream here." Twilight said.

"I can't leave Cook, Shake, or Slice." Rainbow shrugged, and stay put.

"We're taking them with. We're finding a better shelter for them in the next dimension, now come on." I told them. They jumped in, with their little ponies with them. Bull and Cave followed.

I zipped the portal closed, as the young foals played around in the zero-gravity zone.

"I promise. I won't leave you. I will find a home for you. Not a dusty cave full of bats. Not a place with dragons. A home. With a family." I told Rattle. And he hugged me. I felt like a mom. I felt complete.


End file.
